Twilight : Sunshine and Shadow
by Elaine.Bond
Summary: Set 2 years after BreakingDawn. With Alice gone Jasper wonders what his future will hold until he meets Molly, a mortal who has troubles of her own. Can Jasper save her from an untimely death or will he spend eternity regretting his decision to let her go
1. Chapter 1

Date : 31.01.2011

Title : Twilight : Sunshine and Shadow

Author :

Chapter : 1 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Jasper Whitlock-Hale / Molly Atherton

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn - do not read if you have not read all the books!**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Twilight franchise. This plot, Molly and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : AU set two years after Breaking Dawn. With Alice mysteriously gone, Jasper wonders what his future will hold until he meets Molly, a mortal who has troubles of her own. Can Jasper save her from an untimely death or will he spend eternity regretting his decision to let her go?**

_**October**_

The days had always been long for Jasper Whitlock-Hale, but since Alice had left they were well and truly endless. For two years now, time had held even less meaning than ever before. He knew that Esme and Carlisle were worried for him, that they fretted about the meaning behind his refusal to go to college with his adopted siblings, that they thought that without his rock he may lapse back into his old ways…

"…and he was doing so well…."

Jasper closed his steadily darkening eyes against the memory of Esme's overheard words from the other night and heaved an unnecessary sigh.

There was in fact no deep and meaningful reason as to why he had made the choice to stay behind in Forks whilst the others, minus Alice of course, had travelled to Alaska. He was just tired off the repetitions in his life. He had done high school and college too many times already and besides that, expanding his education had only ever been undertaken because it had pleased Alice so much. Now that she was no longer around, he had no-one to please but himself.

Her leaving was still a mystery to him, yes he understood that when her visions showed her the path she needed to take, she followed, but what he could not get his head around was the fact that she had told him that he could not go with her, that they would never again be as they once were…that they could now only ever be friends. It seemed incomprehensible to him…a cruel trick of the fates. He thought he would not survive without her, she had told him that he would…and so far he had…just about.

"Jasper! Have you got a moment?"

Jasper's head snapped to one side, turning away from his bedroom window as Esme's voice called up to him.

Taking one last glance back at the grey storm clouds outside, he then headed downstairs to see what the gentle woman who had taken him in as one of her own so many years ago wanted with him.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he felt his adoptive parents' excitement and apprehension wash over him and he wondered what was going on.

He said nothing, as had been his way of late, always letting others speak first and his eyes narrowed somewhat suspiciously as Carlisle said,

"Jasper…Esme and I have some news that we would like to share with you…"

"It's a project I've been considering for a while now…something I hope you'll be interested in being a part of…" Esme added, smiling hopefully at him and he clasped his hands behind his back, his curiosity just the teensiest bit stirred.

"What is it?" he asked, knowing that he would help Esme with anything she asked, considering how good she and Carlisle had been to him.

"I have always had a love of books, as you know," Esme said, smiling lovingly up at Carlisle who returned the smile before they both looked back to their son. "We have bought a bookstore in town…the last owner died…" she trailed off and Carlisle interjected,

"Natural causes…"

"It's been a dream of mine to do this and I wondered if you would like to help me?" Esme finished and Jasper's eyes widened a little.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in cataloguing the stock to start with? I need to go through everything that's already there and then see what we can order in," Esme replied and Jasper nodded, not totally adverse to the idea. It would give him something to fill his time.

"Of course…" he replied, nodding as the idea settled in his mind.

"That's great…" Esme gushed as she happily looked to Carlisle again, her relief almost tangible making Jasper smile despite his mood.

"I'll be picking the keys up later today, so you two can make a start tomorrow," Carlisle said, stepping forward and laying a hand gently on Jasper's shoulder before adding in a concerned tone,

"There will be human's around Jasper, the book store is in a busy part of town. I suggest you feed later."

Jasper nodded mutely, ignoring the slight rush of anger at the fact that Carlisle had felt the need to mention the matter.

Yes, he knew that his eyes told of his growing hunger, yes he knew that despite coming on leaps and bounds with the introduction of Bella to their family he was still seen as the one to be wary of when there were mortals around and yes, he knew that they thought that he may have lapsed and fed on a human since Alice had left…but he hadn't, he had even taken the time to meet with Jacob on the Cullen's behalf and discuss the mysterious death of a local woman, whose untimely demise had all the hallmarks of a vampire killing, but, it still hurt him to realise that they thought that he could cave so easily. Alice had taught him well and despite her bringing their relationship to such an abrupt end, he was not one to waste any of the knowledge and experience that he had painstakingly gained over the centuries.

Carlisle patted his shoulder and then turned back to Esme.

"I should get to the hospital," he said before dropping a kiss onto her mouth and picking up his keys from the coffee table.

As he left, Esme turned to Jasper. She wanted to talk to him, but he had become so unapproachable of late that she felt his help with book store would have to suffice for now.

"So…do you want to take a quick look over the existing stock list now or…?"

"Now's good for me," he replied, following Esme as she walked to her study.

oOoOoOoOo

Molly Atherton moved out from behind the counter of her small coffee shop having finished readying the coffee machines for the morning rush. She fished into her apron pocket for her heart pills and opened the pot, shaking out two of the capsules before snapping the lid shut, then swallowing them without the need for water.

Molly had been taking medication for congestive heart failure for as long as she could remember, the condition brought on by a birth defect and so the pills didn't bother her. In one so young, she was only twenty one, the disease was most unusual, but that said, there wasn't much that had been normal about Molly's life thus far.

Her parent's were both dead, killed two years earlier whilst on a shopping excursion in New York. The police had told Molly that they had been unlucky; an understatement if ever she had heard one, and that because they were tourists and not street wise they had fallen foul of a group of youths who were well known for most of the muggings and car-jackings in the area.

And so, Molly had found herself alone in the world, with no other living family that she knew of to turn to. About ten days following her parents' funerals, Molly had received a small package by courier and had been surprised to find an old leather-bound book inside, a metal lock on the front cover preventing it from being opened. Two days later a smaller box had arrived with a tiny, fancy shaped key inside and a letter penned in her mother's handwriting. Molly had read the letter and had become immediately convinced that her parent's had been murdered for the book, rather than for their money.

The letter from her mother had advised her to not open the book and to keep it and the key stored separately. Shortly after, Molly began to receive strange phone calls. The police had been useless and as the phone calls became more frequent and frightening, Molly had decided to leave her hometown of Savannah, Georgia and move. She put the home she had grown up in up for sale and with the money her inheritance had provided her with she stuck a pin in a map and ended up in Forks. Once there she had decided that college was not for her and when the money from the sale of her beloved parents' house came through she bought a local coffee shop and had been running it ever since, living in the small flat above.

She became good friends with the little old woman, Sylvie, who had owned the bookstore next door and had eventually asked her if she would keep the mysterious book in her safe for her whilst Molly herself kept the key on a gold chain around her neck. Sylvie had agreed, but sadly now that she had passed on, Molly knew that she would have to approach the new owners and retrieve her book or see if they would continue to let her keep it in the safe.

Sighing somewhat tiredly, Molly stretched and glanced at her reflection in the polished glass of the cake and pastries' cabinet. Her red hair fell in soft, naturally loose curls around her shoulders, her pale skin making her hair seem all the more vibrant. She grimaced at the dark circles under her eyes and wished for the first time ever that it was down to late nights spent partying instead of just nights of sleeplessness. She was not one for self-pity though and rarely allowed herself to feel down, despite knowing deep down that her conditioning was worsening the older she got and she also knew that she probably shouldn't work as hard as she did in the shop, but she couldn't afford to employ another person at that moment in time and the shop wasn't all _that_ big…

'You can manage,' she told herself, reaching out for the broom that was propped up next to the counter. She wanted to sweep the leaves away from the doorway before her morning regulars began to arrive on their way to work.

Opening the door, the bell above it jingling merrily, she stepped out and began to sweep at the gathered leaves gently, breathing in the scent of fall and the promise of winter.

Molly loved the seasons and was able to detect the subtle smells in the air that signalled that the change from one to the next was coming.

She was all but done when a sporty silver Mercedes pulled up at the curb in front of the book store and curiosity piqued, she decided to sweep along the underside of the window of her shop too. If the two people in the expensive looking car were the new owners then she needed to weigh them up in order to see about keeping her mother's book with them or having to move it.

She kept her head down, but risked a glance at the pair through the veil her hair made as it fell forward. She watched as they exited the car, the male looking left and right before making a beeline for the door, not even glancing at Molly as he unlocked it and headed inside. The woman on the other hand paused on the sidewalk and smiled.

"Good morning," she said and Molly straightened and returned the smile.

"Mornin'," she answered, thinking how strikingly beautiful the older woman was.

"We're going to be your new neighbours," Esme offered to the young woman who was sweeping the coffee shop front. "I'm Esme…Esme Cullen and that," she indicted to somewhere vaguely inside of the bookstore before continuing, "…was my son, Jasper, please forgive his rudeness."

Molly nodded, wondering if the Dr. Cullen who had treated her at the hospital in the past was any relation. "That's great and its no problem…I don't think he saw me," she replied just as Jasper re-appeared on the doorstep of the bookstore.

"I'm Molly," she offered, her eyes meeting golden ones for the first time as Jasper finally did notice her. "Molly Atherton."

Jasper took in the small mortal with a carefully practised indifferent stare.

Her hair was the first thing he noticed about her though, despite his supposed indifference to her presence, its beautiful fiery hues a stark contrast against her pale skin. The second thing he took in was the fact that she seemed to be dressed in an extremely feminine way, compared to most of the girls in the town that was, the long flowery print cap sleeved dress she wore skimming her ankles whilst the apron she wore over it pinched in around her tiny waist. The waves of unexplained weakness that emanated from her confused him though, but he was pleasantly surprised by her Southern accent that was not too unlike his own though not quite so broad.

He nodded once at her before turning to Esme.

"This place is a mess," he stated, before disappearing back inside.

Esme rolled her eyes and grinned at Molly.

"It's nice to meet you…hopefully we will become good neighbours," she said, beginning to follow Jasper into the store.

Molly on the other hand was trying so hard to get past Jasper's Southern drawl and brooding good looks, his honey blond hair and alabaster skin that seemed paler than even hers that she almost missed her chance and she had to take a few quick steps forward to catch Esme's attention again.

"Um, actually, the last owner, Sylvie, was storing a book for me in the safe and I was wondering if it would be alright for it to stay where it is," Molly's cheeks coloured slightly and she added quickly, "Only if its not an inconvenience that is…"

"Oh…." Esme replied, "Well, I'm sure it won't be a problem…"

Molly bit her lip, not wanting Esme to feel obliged to keep the book and so she said,

"Why don't you pop in for a coffee sometime soon and I'll explain some more?"

"I…sure…" Esme replied kindly before disappearing inside and Molly sighed and headed back into her own shop, hoping that she hadn't come across as too pushy.

Time would tell.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Date : 04.02.2011

Title : Twilight : Sunshine and Shadow

Author :

Chapter : 2 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Jasper Whitlock-Hale / Molly Atherton

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn - do not read if you have not read all the books!**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Twilight franchise. This plot, Molly and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : AU set two years after Breaking Dawn. With Alice mysteriously gone, Jasper wonders what his future will hold until he meets Molly, a mortal who has troubles of her own. Can Jasper save her from an untimely death or will he spend eternity regretting his decision to let her go?**

Jasper and Esme looked at one another as they took in the dusty old fashioned interior of the bookstore and Jasper couldn't help the crooked grin as he tried not to actually laugh.

"Nice…" he commented and Esme whacked his arm lightly, just as a human would lightly tap another to show that they were mildly affronted by the others' comment.

"It just needs a little re-decoration that's all," she said, moving toward the back of the shop and Jasper followed, arms folded across his broad chest, eyebrows raised as Esme continued,

"You know we can have this place looking good as new in no time…it's the stock that's concerning me, some of these books look like they could be older than us."

Jasper watched as she began shrugging out of her jacket and he nodded, glancing back at the shelves of both modern and older looking reading material.

"The girl next door, Molly, she seemed nice. She was just saying that a book of hers is in the safe and she was wondering if I'd be willing to let her keep it there," Esme continued to talk and Jasper frowned.

"What kind of book would you want to keep in a safe?" he asked and Esme shrugged lightly.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind seeing what else, if anything, is in this safe. There may be some things that need returning to the last owner's family."

They moved through to the back room of the store and located the safe in question easily.

"I don't suppose you have the combination?" Jasper asked and Esme laughed.

Jasper shook his head and bent to the dial.

"No matter, we should be able to hear the clicks," he said and sure enough, the lock disengaged shortly after.

He stood back and let Esme open the door and she reached inside and pulled out the few contents that the safe held. There were some old scrolls of paper tied with fading red ribbons, a couple of items of jewellery that were obviously not real despite being locked in the safe and what appeared to be Molly's book wrapped in a cloth.

"That must be the one Molly was talking about," Esme said, offering the book to Jasper so that she could put the other items down onto an old table.

'Molly,' he mused as he took the book and undid the four corners of the cloth to see what lay hidden beneath. The name reminded him of the girls from his own time, before Maria had turned him, before he'd joined the confederate army even. It made him think of summer days and homemade lemonade, of swimming in the river down by the wooden white-washed house he had grown up in…

His thoughts were brought up short by Esme's voice.

"What is it?" she asked and he realised that he had been staring at the leather bound book without actually seeing it.

"I…" he cleared his throat gruffly, realising with a jolt that he hadn't thought about his human life for the longest time. Focusing again he continued, "I don't know…there's no title. This lock is interesting though…very old craftsmanship." He moved his fingers over the metalwork, wondering where the key to it was.

"Maybe it's a diary," Esme surmised, taking the book from him and re-wrapping it in its protective cloth.

"Perhaps," Jasper replied, forcing Molly and the memories her name provoked to the back of his mind.

Forcing his thoughts back to the task at hand he said,

"So, where do we start?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Molly was not normally the kind to rush people, but the day was over and there had been no sign of Esme and she was anxious about her mother's book.

Whatever its contents, they had been important to her Mom and Molly just wanted to know one way or the other if it could stay in the safe next door or if she'd have to take out a deposit box in the bank or something.

She worried her bottom lip as she finished cleaning out the coffee machines, trying to decide if it was appropriate to go and speak to Esme again or not.

Eventually she decided to just go and she grabbed a small box from under the counter and then moved to the pastries' cabinet and pulled out two large Slapjacks and placed them in the box. Molly loved to bake anything that originated from the South and they seemed a favourite with most of her customers and so, squaring her shoulders she picked up the box and left her shop, locking the door behind her.

She moved to the bookstore doorway and through the grime on the glass she could just about see a light coming from the back. Doubting that Esme or her son would hear her if she knocked, she tried the handle and was surprised when the door swung open.

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, holding the box a little tighter as the bookstore looked quite eerie in the dark.

"Hello…Esme?" she tried, wondering if this really had been such a good idea as she didn't want to disturb her new neighbour.

She was just about to turn and leave, when a voice from behind her had her whirling in fright, the box of slapjacks leaving her grasp and heading toward the floor.

Jasper had been looking through a stack of books by the door, the need for a light totally un-necessary, when Molly had decided to just walk in and he had watched her silently, wanting to see what she was up to. When she'd paused in the middle of the store floor and called for Esme, he had stood and all he had said was,

"Can I help you?" and she had almost hit the ceiling with fright.

He bent to catch the box she had been holding before it hit the ground and he got a whiff of something he had not smelt again since his human life.

"Oh…Jeez, you scared me," Molly said, trying to suck in some air to calm her erratic heart. Her hand pressed against her chest and she swallowed and offered him a smile.

"Slapjacks," Jasper replied, his intention to apologise forgotten as he remembered what the smell was.

Molly beamed, her heartbeat slowing and she nodded.

"Yeah, I love to bake the old recipes, well, anything from the South really, but they were popular with the…" she stopped as Jasper interrupted her.

"…the Confederate Army," he stated and she nodded again.

"Yes…" she frowned a little as she noted that Jasper didn't look very happy all of a sudden. "They're popular with the customers too and I just thought that you and Esme might be hungry…"

Just then Esme popped her head around the doorway from the back room. She had been well aware of Molly's presence since the moment their neighbour had set foot in the store, but she had wanted to finish off cataloguing the section of books she had been working on, plus she had also secretly wanted to see how Jasper would react to having a human in close proximity and he'd been doing well…up to now.

"Molly…hi…" she said, stepping out and Molly turned away from Jasper who seemed to be in danger of crushing the box that held the slapjacks.

"Esme, I'm so sorry to disturb you guys, I just thought you might need a snack and…and I was wondering if you'd had a chance to think about my keeping my book with you?"

Heat flushed Molly's cheeks and she was glad of the fact that they didn't seem to be bothering turning a light on in the part of the store where she and Jasper were standing in.

"Forgive me, the time has run away with us today…I was intending to pop next door and tell you it's fine," Esme said, coming closer and moving to stand almost, but not quite, in between Molly and Jasper. She could sense the growing tension in her son and she took the box from his vice-like grip before he had the chance to turn it and the biscuits inside to dust.

"This is very kind of you," she added, raising the box a little and Molly smiled.

"No problem and thank you so much about the book…it's a weight off my mind…"

Esme nodded and Molly's eyes flicked to Jasper. He had a pained expression upon his handsome face as he regarded her and she swallowed a little nervously.

"Okay…I should go and let you get on…" she said, dragging her eyes from his and offering Esme one last smile before she headed for the door.

"I'll pop in for that coffee as soon as we're a little more straight," Esme promised as Molly's hand grasped the door handle.

"Good…I'll look forward to seein' y'all," she replied, her Southern accent suddenly becoming more pronounced as it did sometimes when she didn't think about it too much. She did a quick wave and was gone, leaving Esme to turn and look at Jasper.

"Are you alright?" she asked of him and he nodded, his face like stone.

Esme sighed and regarded the box of slapjacks for a moment before looking back at him. She raised her hand and gently touched his cheek.

"You know…memories can be good, so long as you don't let them consume you. There were times in all our pasts that weren't so bad…you should try to enjoy remembering who you once were…"

Jasper moved away without speaking, letting Esme's hand fall away from him and she sighed again sadly.

"I'll dispose of these at home," she said, referring to the slapjacks. "I don't want Molly to see them in the trash somehow and think that we're ungracious." When Jasper still didn't reply she moved away and went back to her cataloguing, hoping that he would think through whatever was bothering him and come out the other side feeling better for it.

Jasper had moved back over to the books he had been skimming through before Molly's interruption. He could sense Esme's worry for him and he sent out a calming wave to help her relax and get on with her work. He didn't want her stressing over him, he could do that himself.

He picked up another book, but didn't actually look at it for his thoughts turned back to the petite redhead next door. She was going to be bothersome, he could tell. He had been aware of her for less than a day and already she had made him think more about himself as a human than anyone had managed in decades.

He wasn't sure he liked it.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Date : 09.02.2011

Title : Twilight : Sunshine and Shadow

Author :

Chapter : 3 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Jasper Whitlock-Hale / Molly Atherton

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn - do not read if you have not read all the books!**

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Twilight franchise. This plot, Molly and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : AU set two years after Breaking Dawn. With Alice mysteriously gone, Jasper wonders what his future will hold until he meets Molly, a mortal who has troubles of her own. Can Jasper save her from an untimely death or will he spend eternity regretting his decision to let her go?**

_**November**_

Jasper closed his ears to the conversation that Esme was having with Carlisle. It was all about Molly and he didn't want to know. The young mortal disturbed him enough as it was and he really didn't want to know what she and Esme had talked about on their much anticipated official 'coffee break'.

Both he and Esme had the bookstore almost to a point where it was ready to re-open and over the last few weeks he had spent his time re-decorating at _almost_ human speed as Esme hadn't wanted to cause any un-necessary attention by having the store ready too quickly; but he had cheated in places and he had also dodged out of the way each time Molly had brought them a sample of whatever was on her pastries' menu that particular day.

It wasn't that he didn't like her, he just couldn't stand being around her and not just because of her scent and the fact that he would dearly love to move that long, luxurious mane of red hair to one side and taste her, to see if she was as sweet as she smelled. No, it wasn't just that, it was that each time he saw her she reminded him of something else from his time as a human. If it wasn't the baking it was something to do with summertime's or his home, but basically and more often than not, she reminded him of all the things that he had missed out on by being turned by Maria. She had cut short his human life, deprived him of everything he should have experienced as a young Major and Molly just seemed to be a constant reminder of the things he should have had…quite why that was he wasn't certain.

Grabbing his coat he called out,

"I'm going for a walk…" and he left the Cullen house before Carlisle or Esme had a chance to respond.

Carlisle glanced at the already empty doorway before looking back at his wife.

"So, this Molly has never once looked at the book since it was sent to her? Incredible willpower…" he said, admiration clear in his tone as he wondered if it was Molly Atherton, one of his patients and Esme nodded.

"Yes…and I think she also has the ability to get under Jasper's skin, just a little, without even trying," she laughed before continuing, "I do wish there was a way to stop her wasting her wonderful pastries on us though…"

She paused as the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Carlisle said, "It's probably the hospital."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Molly had set out for a walk into the woods without much thought to where she might end up. She knew that exercise wasn't a good idea, but had pondered for only a short amount of time on how much harm could walking do…surely not that much. She promised herself to take it slow and she did, but that didn't stop her feeling bone tired by the time she reached a clearing about an hour and a half later.

She glanced at her watch and sighed.

'_10.00 AM on a Sunday morning and you've already been up way too long to mention…you need to get a life…'_

Pulling her small ruck-sack from her shoulder she sat with her back against a smallish boulder and dug out her ipod and some bottled water. For the time of year the weather wasn't too bad. She had hoped it wouldn't rain that day and so far it hadn't.

'_I'll just rest here for ten minutes, then head back,' _she told herself, putting her earphones in and laying her head back against the hard rock. It wasn't the comfiest, but she was so tired she didn't really notice. Within two minutes she was asleep.

OoO

Jasper hadn't gotten very far into the woods when he sensed the presence of another vampire. He immediately went on alert, knowing that it wasn't anyone he knew. He followed the scent to a nearby clearing and what he saw filled him with a rage he couldn't contain.

A newborn was leaning over Molly and even though he could pick up no emotions whatsoever coming from her, he knew that she was still alive because he could smell her from the other side of the clearing.

He quickly circled around the trees, carefully making his way closer to the newborn, wondering where the hell he had come from. He knew the stranger was distracted by Molly and that gave him an advantage. Choosing his moment he ran at the newborn, but just as he reached out for his head, his intention to snap it from his neck, the other immortal turned and saw Jasper. He broke into a run and Jasper changed course inches from Molly, following at great speed.

They ran deeper into the woods and once again Jasper almost had his hands on the newborn when he sensed the wolves and he knew that this was technically their territory.

Nowadays there was no clear border line as the Cullens and the wolves knew that they were on the same side over most things and Jasper, despite his anger at the newborns' audacity, decided to back off.

He pulled up short, his heels digging deep trenches in the earth at the effort to stop and as he did so Sam Uley flew through the air in wolf form, his huge jaws clamping down on the newborns' shoulder. He was closely followed by Embry who turned narrowed wolf eyes to Jasper who nodded once and then turned to leave, confident that they would take care of the newborn as efficiently as he would have himself.

Breaking into a run again he headed back to Molly and re-entered the clearing to find her just standing and putting her ipod and water back into her rucksack. As he got close to her he slowed to a normal jog before she could notice him and said more harshly than he had intended,

"What are you doing out here by yourself? It's not safe, don't you realise that?"

Molly cried out in fright, clutching her bag to her chest as her heart leapt against her ribs.

As she saw that it was only Jasper, she sat on the rock that she had been leaning against and glared up at him.

"You…you have to stop scaring me like that…seriously, are you trying to kill me?" she managed to gasp out, closing her eyes momentarily to concentrate on her breathing.

'_You'd know if I was,'_ Jasper answered her in his head, regarding her strangely as he watched her seemingly battling for breath just a tad too over dramatically for his liking.

He stepped closer, unable to believe that she had been totally oblivious to the danger that had hovered over her only moments earlier. He was intent on asking her again what the hell she was doing out in the woods alone when the wave of weakness that he'd experienced when he'd first seen her hit him again and he stopped as he tried to read more from her.

He realised that he had genuinely scared the crap out of her and he listened to the erratic beating of heart with interest and a small stab of regret.

"My apologies," he said and Molly opened her eyes to look up at him again and he sensed a kind of resigned acceptance from her as she said,

"It's not your fault. I have this heart problem thing going on and its just…well, shocks aren't really a good thing for me for obvious reasons."

Jasper nodded, understanding now what the weakness in her was, but before he could delve further into the subject, he turned at the arrival of Carlisle and Esme into the clearing.

"Are you guys out for a walk?" Molly asked of Jasper as his family walked closer.

"Yeah…Sunday thing…" Jasper trailed off as he turned to face his adoptive parents, his eyes asking silent questions as to what they were doing there although he had a pretty good idea, the worried vibes that Esme was sending his way made it pretty clear.

Alice must have seen him chasing the newborn.

"Jasper…did you take a wrong turn from our trail?" Carlisle called out as he and Esme approached and Jasper nodded.

"Yeah…I'm always getting lost…" he said, backing away a little from Molly as she stood and he caught her scent again on the light breeze.

"Jasper thinks I'm in danger out here by myself," she said as Esme drew level with her.

"He's not wrong Molly, you should be careful," the older woman said, wrapping an arm around Molly's shoulders as she cast a glance in Jasper's direction.

"Why don't you walk with us back to town?" she added, going to move Molly along, but the young woman hesitated as she smiled at Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen…how are you?" she asked and Carlisle returned her smile with a stern one of his own.

"I'm fine thank you…but you realise you missed your last check up?"

Molly coloured up a little too becomingly for Jasper's peace of mind and he turned away. Esme, sensing his discomfort, tightened her hold on Molly's shoulders and sent a disapproving look at her husband.

"Come on…" she said and Molly nodded, glad of the company if a little freaked out by their apparent fear of the 'dangers of the woods' plus the fact that she had missed an appointment that she hadn't realised she had made.

As the two women got a little ahead of them Carlisle turned to Jasper, his voice so quiet that no human ear would be able to hear it.

"What happened with the newborn? Any ideas where it came from?"

"I thought you had come to tell me," Jasper replied, turning knowing eyes onto Carlisle. "I take it Alice was in touch…"

Carlisle nodded once, knowing full well that Jasper was not stupid.

"She rang literally just as you left. She just said she saw you chasing a newborn…"

"That was it?" Jasper replied, sounding un-convinced and Carlisle nodded.

"She said that her other visions regarding you are too clouded to comment upon just yet."

Jasper looked away, wondering what that was supposed to mean. He knew that her leaving him was obviously something to do with something that she had seen and it frustrated him that she wouldn't tell him what it was, however 'clouded' it may be.

"I chased the stranger into the old wolf territory. Sam and Embry dealt with him from there," he moved the subject back to the newborn and away from his ex wife.

"Well, let's hope he was alone and it was lucky for young Molly there that you were around," Carlisle said, looking to where she was up ahead with Esme, chatting obliviously about her favourite books.

Jasper couldn't help but look back toward Molly at Carlisle's words and he said,

"She said something about a heart problem…"

Carlisle nodded and Jasper felt the sadness behind the movement and he frowned as he looked at his father.

"That bad?"

Carlisle sighed. "Her condition isn't great, but the medication she is on at the moment helps and will prolong her life, for how long I don't know. She's young to have congestive heart failure and her heart has a lot of hard work ahead of it. If she were older it…" he trailed off, shaking his head before continuing, "Basically I don't know how long it can cope with the strain…and in turn some of her other organs will suffer…but for now she's doing okay."

Jasper looked back at Molly who was laughing at something Esme was saying and he watched as her hair bounced as she moved her head.

"They always say the good die young," Carlisle said, touching a hand to Jasper's shoulder before continuing with a change of subject, "We should arrange another meeting with Sam and Jacob soon, just to see if there have been any other incidents we should be aware of."

Jasper nodded, his eyes still on Molly. He hadn't expected to feel the way he did upon hearing about her condition and he didn't like the way he was suddenly feeling protective of her. He barely knew her…he didn't want to know her…

Just then Esme turned and grinned at them.

"Guys, we've decided to join forces and start a book club coffee evening once a week!"

Jasper could only groan in response.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Date : 09.11.2012

Title : Twilight : Sunshine and Shadow

Author :

Chapter : 4 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Jasper Whitlock-Hale / Molly Atherton

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

**Spoilers : Possible references to Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn - do not read if you have not read all the books!**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Twilight franchise. This plot, Molly and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : AU set two years after Breaking Dawn. With Alice mysteriously gone, Jasper wonders what his future will hold until he meets Molly, a mortal who has troubles of her own. Can Jasper save her from an untimely death or will he spend eternity regretting his decision to let her go?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aro looked to Jane, displeasure clear in his milky red eyes.

"The book?" he said and Jane lowered her eyes.

"No matter," Aro proceeded in his usual optimistic tone. "We now know where she is at least, although I was alarmed to hear that a newborn was the one to find her. How did this come to be Jane, hmm?"

He sat on his throne-like chair and clasped his hands together, making a steeple with his index fingers as he stared, waiting for the right kind of answer.

Jane swallowed, nervous beyond measure despite all her power.

"Forgive me Master," she said, "Such an error will not happen again. The newborn was merely meant to be an information gatherer…"

Aro narrowed his eyes at her as he considered her words. Jane had always been his favourite. Sighing almost wistfully he stood and smiled, but behind the action his words were cold.

"I want the book Jane…the book or her, alive, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master," Jane replied, bowing her head, careful to keep her annoyance from her thoughts and her tone. "It shall be done."

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Early December**_

Molly growled in frustration as the fairy lights above her counter fell down for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It was almost closing time and she had been trying to decorate the shop and serve for most of the day on and off.

She snatched at the twinkling lights and thrust them onto the counter-top leaving them still plugged into the wall.

"Why can't you just stay put?!" she grumbled at them as they continued to flash on and off merrily at her.

"Would you like some help?" a now familiar drawl said from behind her and Molly turned to face Jasper, his sudden appearances no longer such a surprise to her. Since she had run into him, Esme and Carlisle the month before, Jasper seemed to always be around whenever she needed help with anything and although she knew it seemed to happen a little too often to be coincidental, she wasn't above accepting a hand when she knew she needed one, especially from him.

On that front, Molly was also trying desperately to ignore the fact that she was falling for Jasper, the knowledge that he seemed to be less than interested in her in that way was helping the matter greatly though. Truth be told, it was only because he never showed it that she was certain that he was only hanging around her so much because he felt sorry for her.

"Sure…" she eventually said in answer to his question, shrugging lightly. "If you can get them to stay up there you're a better person than I."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her.

"I doubt that…" he replied, his words having a deeper meaning, one he knew she couldn't even begin to guess at. Moving forward and taking a hold of the lights, which immediately seemed to become one mass of tangles he said, "How hard can this be…"

Molly laughed as Jasper scowled.

"Here…let me," she said, reaching out to help, her fingers touching his accidentally and she looked up at him, surprise in her eyes.

"You're freezing," she stated as Jasper pulled his hands away and stuffed them into his jacket pockets.

"It is December," he replied as calmly as he could, moving away from her, the fairy lights forgotten as he swallowed the venom that had flooded his mouth at her touch, a bitter tasting reminder of why he couldn't allow himself to get too close to her...of why he shouldn't even be entertaining the idea of even being in her company for a moment longer than what was necessary. His eyes darkened as he fought for control of his own emotions. He couldn't explain why he felt the need to be around her. She still reminded him of things that he wasn't overly keen on remembering and she was a human and a fragile one at that, easy prey.

It made no sense to him…none at all.

Molly frowned, trying to not be hurt by the fact he had moved away just because she'd touched him by accident. Surely physical contact with her wasn't that revolting…was it?

"Um…I can manage with these, I'll do them later…" she said, shoving the lights to one side.

Jasper felt her hurt and cursed inwardly as she began to move back behind the counter.

"Molly…" he began, only to be interrupted by the jangling of the shop doorbell and he glared at the two girls who came in wanting hot chocolates to take out.

As Molly busied herself making the two drinks for the girls, Jasper got on with re-hanging the lights and by the time the customers had left, they were glittering away once more, but securely this time, above the counter.

"Thanks…" Molly said to him, avoiding his eyes and Jasper watched as she began to dismantle the coffee machines, a task she never seemed to get weary of doing.

"So…" he said, trailing off awkwardly and Molly risked a glance at him.

"So…" she repeated, their eyes meeting and she sighed as Jasper looked away.

Deciding to move on to more neutral ground since he didn't seem to be able to, she added, "What do you guys have planned for the holidays…anything nice?"

Jasper looked back at her, detecting a hint of loneliness in her voice and he guessed that she had no plans.

"My brother Edward and his wife Bella and my sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett are home from college soon…" he offered and Molly smiled.

"That'll be nice, I bet Esme is excited about having the house full again."

"She is," Jasper replied, thinking that if Esme were here she would probably have invited Molly over by now…but he wasn't so sure that would be a good idea. He remembered all too well what had happened at the fateful gathering for Bella's birthday and he didn't want that to happen again, not to Molly.

"What about you?" he asked, resisting the urge that still lingered to invite her.

Molly's smile faltered a little before she replastered it to her face.

"Oh I'm ah…I'm looking forward to a quiet one," she replied as cheerfully as she could, nodding her head as she began to wipe down the counter, "Gets kinda busy in here in the lead up to Christmas so some peace and quiet is just what the doctor ordered…"

Jasper nodded, eyeing her, knowing full well that a quiet Christmas was [I]not[/I] something that she was relishing the prospect of.

"So I couldn't tempt you to spend some time with us?" he said, the words out before he had a chance to even think about them, let alone stop them.

Molly stopped wiping the counter and looked at him, blinking at him in surprise.

"I…" she paused, unsure what to say, convinced he was only asking her because yet again he felt sorry for her…pitied her because he knew she lived alone.

"You don't have to…" Jasper said hastily after sensing her worry, "…it's just, well…all those couples, you'd be doing me a favour really if you agreed to be my guest; might stop me from feeling like such a gooseberry…" he stopped himself suddenly and Molly was certain that she saw him blush as he quickly added, "…not that you'd be my date…or anything…or…well…" he stopped again and Molly couldn't help but smile.

"You should check that it's alright with Esme first," she said, "But if it is then, okay, I'd be honoured to be your…guest…thank you…"

Jasper felt relief flood him and for what seemed like the first time in a very long time, he actually returned her smile despite his own misgivings at extending the invitation to her.

"How come you don't have a date already though?" the question was out before Molly could stop it and then it was her turn to blush almost the same colour as her hair.

"I'm so sorry," she blustered, "You really don't have to answer that…"

She began to wipe the counter again, avoiding Jasper's gaze and cursing herself inwardly for asking such a question…she didn't want to sound [I]too[/I] interested in him after all.

Jasper thought he would have been angry at such a question, but to his surprise he actually felt quite calm.

"I'm divorced…not really in a rush to date again anytime soon…" he said, then closed his eyes when he realised that he'd actually spoken the truth.

Molly paused in her wiping again, her eyes widening as she looked at him.

"Divorced? Really? Wow, you must have married young…" she said and Jasper nodded before opening his eyes.

Running a hand around the back of his neck he sighed,

"Yeah…look, I should get back next door…"

Molly held a hand up, "'Course…sorry…I shouldn't have kept you…" Inside she was cussing up a storm at herself for asking another inappropriate question, certain that Jasper would now just pretend that Esme had said there wasn't room to fit her in at the Cullen's Christmas celebrations.

"I'll let you know what Esme says," Jasper said, beginning to back away and Molly nodded, sure she wouldn't see him again.

"Sure…and thanks for the lights," she replied, indicating to the twinkling Christmas lights that still hung securely above her head.

Jasper waved and then was gone and Molly groaned loudly and rested her head on the counter…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Next door Esme was grinning like a fool at Jasper.

"Of course Molly can come to us for Christmas…" she said, wrapping her arms around her son and squeezing him tightly.

"You don't think anyone will mind?" he asked and Esme shook her head and released him.

"I hardly think so…it's not like we haven't had practice for this kind of thing," she replied and Jasper shook his head.

"Bella and Edward were different…Molly isn't…I mean Molly and I aren't…" he trailed off as Esme's grin widened. "Esme, it's not like that…really…she's gonna be on her own and well, I felt bad for her…"

Esme regarded Jasper lovingly and reached out a hand to cup his cheek.

"You are a wonderful young man…" she began, "…both your father and I, we were so shocked when Alice left…" she stopped when she saw Jasper's eyes darken.

"I don't want to talk about it…" he said and Esme nodded, removing her hand from his cheek.

"Of course and, well, it will be so wonderful to have a human in the house again, I mean as much as it is nice to have Bella as one of us now, I do miss her human quirks…"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her and folded his arms across his chest, knowing that Esme would delight in preparing a huge Christmas lunch that none of them, aside from Molly, would eat and he hated the fact that her mind would have to be altered so that she thought the rest of them had eaten too.

"I'll let her know tomorrow that it's ok then," he said eventually and Esme nodded.

"You do that…and whilst you're at it, tell her to pack a bag for a few days…I won't have that girl alone for the entire holiday and we have plenty of room."

Jasper nodded, but groaned inwardly. His invitation was turning into much more than he had planned and he wasn't sure he could handle so much time with Molly…

**OoOoOoOoO**

As Molly locked up for the day and turned off the lights she was unaware that a red pair of eyes watched her through the coffee shop window and as she headed upstairs to her flat she didn't hear the shop door handle turn, nor the lock snap…

**End of Chapter Four**


End file.
